


Горький от сладкого

by Galatea187



Category: Le magasin des suicides | The Suicide Shop (2012)
Genre: Child Abuse, Complicated Relationships, Dark, Dysfunctional Relationships, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Post-Canon, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23004751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galatea187/pseuds/Galatea187
Summary: Чем же закончился мультфильм? До самого конца? После субтитров...
Kudos: 1





	Горький от сладкого

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bitter from the Sweet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8941840) by [c0rn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0rn/pseuds/c0rn). 



Мишима медленно открыл дверь спальни своего младшего сына, чтобы убедиться спал ли он. Ребёнок сразу же обратил внимание на источник шума.  
— Добрый вечер, папа, — голос Алана звучал весело, как никогда.  
— И тебе того же, Алан, — он улыбнулся своей фирменной мрачной чеширской улыбкой. — Могу ли я войти?  
— Конечно, — Мишима вошёл внутрь и закрыл дверь, незаметно запирая её. Вся семейка Тюваж готовилась ко сну; как отец, так и Алан, переоделись в ночную одежду.  
— Не возражаешь, если я присяду рядом с тобой? — спросил Мишима, указывая в сторону кровати, где находился Алан.  
— Давай!

Отец занял положенное место, но ещё не решался начать разговор. Пока в голове крутились множество мыслей, он внимательно рассматривал комнату своего «любимого» сына. Комната Алана разила счастьем: на потолке — звездное небо, на стенах — радостные рисунки, на полках — коллекция моделей машин и множество книг. В углу комнаты — сундук, где Алан хранит свои детские игрушки и мальчишеские сокровища. Мишима сквозь темноту заметил силуэт робота, который видимо, сконструировал сам Алан.

— Я хочу поговорить с тобой, — всё ещё улыбаясь, сказал отец, Алан сосредоточил своё внимание на Мишиме. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
— Хорошо, — ответил с улыбкой Алан. — А как ты?  
— Это всё? Это всё, что ты можешь сказать?! После того, что случилось?! — Мишима внезапно пришёл в ярость, когда он повернулся к сыну лицом. — Я думал, что ты хоть немного испугаешься, после того как твой собственный отец попытался убить тебя!  
— Что ж… не то чтобы я ответил неправильно, разве, что я вру — а я не вру, — начал размышлять Алан.  
— Как же может быть иначе? — он устроился поудобнее. — Ты разрушил бизнес, который восходил к трём поколениям! Бизнес, который мог бы процветать в течение нескольких поколений, когда мы передадим его тебе! Тогда ты передашь его своим детям, а затем ваши дети передадут его своим. И так далее. Ты понимаешь?! Семья Тюваж очень усердно трудилась, чтобы продолжать эту традицию, чтобы бизнес процветал, пока… пока…  
— Пока не появился я, да?  
— Ты не представляешь, насколько твоё счастье болезненно для меня! — его отец глубоко задышал.  
— Ты просто хотел, чтобы я, Мерилин и Венсан, оставались несчастными на всю оставшуюся жизнь?  
— Да, — Алан был ошеломлен тем, как отец ответил на этот вопрос. Он думал о том, что его отец, конечно же, не это имел в виду.  
— Пап, почему?  
— Потому что такие чувства, как страдание, горечь, печаль, ощущение пустоты, формируют характер! Это желание бороться, это то, что даёт нам больше сил! Это страдание, которое объединяет нас! После того, как всё сказано и сделано, остаётся лишь остаточные чувство в наших пустых оболочек, и мы должны держать его в наших сердцах. Ведь страдание любит компанию, нет? — Алан улыбнулся, не понимая отца.  
— Значит, я предполагаю, что попытка убить меня перед всей нашей семьей — это ваш способ сделать меня несчастным, да?  
— На самом деле это был мой способ избавиться от тебя раз и навсегда, — в его груди поднялось что-то новое: чувство, которое он никогда не испытывал раньше. Это было похоже на то, будто его подбросили вверх, с теми намерениями, чтобы потом поймать, но вместо этого он упал плашмя лицом вниз. Выражение на лице Алана изменилось, что привлекло внимание отца.  
— Ты не это имеешь в виду, — отрицал Алан, а тому пришлось повернуть голову, чтобы скрыть свою ухмылку. Мальчик потянул за рукав отца. — Папа… папа!

Это было прекрасно, восхитительно! Ему хотелось услышать как можно больше отчаяние в голосе сына, он должен был сдержать себя и повернулся, чтобы посмотреть прямо в лицо. Алан схватил обе руки отца.  
— Разве ты не любишь меня? — он посмотрел на отца, ожидая, когда он заговорит, но вскоре принял молчание как ответ. И каждый ответ, который он получал от него, давал ему чувство, которое он никогда не хотел ощущать.

Слёзы начали формироваться в его глазах, которые он упрямо вытер, прежде чем они побежали по его щекам. Алан вытирал кулачками уголки глаз, чтобы остановить их, но всё оказалось бесполезно, когда он начал задыхаться от рыданий, то упал на грудь отца, чтобы заглушить их. Алан закричал. Мишима улыбнулся плачущему комочку перед ним. Маленькие кулачки ребенка начали биться по нему, когда он пытался погладить спину сына.  
— Я ненавижу тебя… — оба они казались немного удивленными, но именно Алан выразил это более ярко. Он не мог поверить, что эти слова просто вышли из его рта. Это было то, о чём ни один ребёнок не должен был говорить родителям. — Пап, я не хотел.  
— Всё в порядке, — сказал Мишима. — Ты расстроен, и ты ненавидишь это чувство, поэтому ты говоришь обидные вещи. Когда ты заставил меня рассмеяться, то ты дал мне надежду, ты дал мне волю к жизни. О, Алан, как ты мог наделить этим своего бедного старого отца?  
— Папа, ты меня сбиваешь с толку! — Алан всё ещё был в слезах. — Ты пугаешь меня.  
— О, серьезно? — Мишима ухмыльнулся ему. — Тогда ты познаешь новое чувство, сейчас…

Внезапно Алана толкнули на спину, когда большие костлявые руки отца прижали его плечи к матрасу, затем руки переместились и начали сжимать крошечную шею. Воздуха стала категорически не хватать, что затрудняло выбраться из смертельной хватки. Он посмотрел на образ своего отца, который начинал исчезать. У него на лице сумасшедшая усмешка и его тёмные, обычно причесанные волосы были растрёпаны. Он закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как вспышка белого света приближается к нему раньше, чем он хотел.

Затем ребёнок почувствовал, как руки исчезли с его шеи. Мишима наблюдал, как его сын кашлял, а слёзы вытекали с его глаз. Ребёнок снова пытался дышать. Алан посмотрел на него. Отец дёрнулся вперёд, и мальчик быстро отпрыгнул от него под аккомпанемент злобного смеха отца. Против согласия Алана, он притянул его в объятия, целуя его в обе щеки, потом запустил пальцы в рыжие волосы, заставляя их выглядеть более лохматыми, чем обычно. Алан был умным ребёнком, чтобы ускользнуть от своего отца и его руки, но он не мог заставить себя сделать это. Он надеялся, что прикосновение не даст отцу, сидевшему рядом, никаких мыслей.  
— Ты действительно считал, что я тебя не люблю?  
— Ч-что это значит? Скажи… — мальчик кашляет. — Скажи мне!  
— Я боюсь, что любой мой ответ не удовлетворит тебя, — Мишима встал и был готов уже уйти.  
— Папа, нет! — Алан потянулся к отцу. — Пожалуйста, не уходи!  
— Почему? Тебя есть что сказать?  
— Пожалуйста… Обними меня, папа. Обними меня еще раз, пожалуйста, — его сын трясся, потирая руки. Глядя на колени. Старший Тюваж посмотрел на время. Было уже поздно. Но завтра должен был быть выходной и никто из детей не собирался в школу.  
— Почему бы нам не присесть на кровать, пока мы здесь?  
Его отец начал стягивать одеяло с кровати для большего пространства. Затем Алан залез на его колени, чувствуя, как ноги отца покачивают его. Он был настолько близко, что было неестественным. Мишима вытер одинокую слезу, которая высохла на щеке Алана.  
— Вот теперь хватит, — сказал он. Его горячее дыхание обожгло ухо Алана. После этого продолжил шепотом. — Если ты кому-нибудь расскажешь об этом, особенно своей матери… я убью тебя. Ты понимаешь?  
— Да, пап, — Алан застыл от страха, боясь ещё что-то сказать.


End file.
